My Brother, My Savior
by Xtreme Chick
Summary: (Revised) Takeru remembers back on the day Yamato protected him from their father.


Hey peeps! I revised this and shot it up again. It was bothering me the other way. Review if you like and if not send me a hate letter. And don't tell me that there are others just like this cause if you do, I'm going to be pissed!  
  
  
  
My Brother, My Savior  
  
Yamato. That is the name of my big brother. The big brother that risked his life for me. The big brother that is sitting in the hospital bed, in a deep coma. The big brother that I am waiting for to wake up. Wake up from the coma that my father has placed him inn and give me one of his perfect smiles, telling me everything is okay. But he can't and it's not okay.  
I guess I could tell you the story from the beginning that is if I can remember it. After it has all happened, it's kinda a blur to me. I remember the ending and the parts I wish I could forget. The parts I have nightmares over. Yes, I'll tell you what I remember. Please, if I start to cry, don't call me a baby or anything.  
  
~*~*~*~*~FLASHBACK~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yamato and I rarely got to see each other. Our parents got divorced because our dad would hit our mom, and I learned later Yamato, a long time ago when I was younger. The only thing I remember about that is Yamato shielding me in a corner as we heard screaming and yelling. Anyway, there was a big battle over who got whom. I was too young to remember what really happened but I know both wanted to keep me. It ended up that my mom got me and my dad got Yama. Mom and I moved away from Yamato, far away. I rarely got to see Matt after that, except through letters and Christmas cards. Then we moved back, closer to them. It was then that Yamato would sometimes come over and stay the weekend with us, but not very often. Dad didn't approve of him coming over to our place.  
Anyway, mom said that I could have him come over for the weekend. I was highly excited, ecstatic, that I could see him. That same day, I called him on the phone and at the time, dad said it was ok. The day was Thursday if I remember correctly. The next day we were off to pick up Matt. Vaguely, I remember walking down the long red-carpeted hallway of the apartment building.   
"Takeru!" A familiar voice yelled after I knocked on the door. My heart skipped a beat. It was my big brother and best friend Yama! I launched myself at him, slinging my arms around his tiny waist, giving him the biggest hug I could muster. He was smiling, as was I.   
" Grab your stuff Matt!" I huffed out in a hurry; using the nickname I called him. " Mom said that we could go out to eat tonight!"  
"Yamato? TK?" An older voice asked. It was our dad. Looking up I noticed he didn't look well, almost sickly and stiff. I waved at him and smiled a small smile. To tell the truth, I don't know how Matt could live with him. He scared me. Watching, I saw him look at my mom, stern and annoyed at our presence. The two began to talk as Matt and I retreated to his room to collect the items he would need for the weekend. His room was small as I remember it; yet, it seemed to fit his aloof, loner, personality. I noticed a picture of me beside his bed, the one I gave for his birthday about two years ago.  
" Matt?" I asked, my innocence taking the better of me. " Do you think mom and dad will ever get married again?"  
" No." He said sadly. " Dad's drinking again." I almost choked. My dad used to be a heavy alcoholic. He used to spend our money on beer, wine, and all that other stuff that could make you drunk. That's another reason my parents got divorced. " But don't tell anyone, especially mom." Matt said. I shook my head 'yes', not wanting to tell the secret my older brother had trusted me with.  
We slowly walked down the hallway to hear our parents screaming at each other. Whenever they saw each other, they always behaved this way. Yet, another reason why they got divorced. It was something over the way Yamato was behaving in school. Yama had really low self-esteem and not many friends. He didn't do very well in school, but he really tried. Their yelling is the last thing I remember before everything gets hazy and blurry. I'll try to tell it as best as I can remember.   
" Well since TK is such a good child," My dad yelled. " Why don't you take Matt?" He glanced over at me, making a shiver run down my spine.  
" Were leaving now!" My mom said as she began to open the door. " Come on kids, were going." But my dad had other plans.   
He jerked my mom away from the door and locked it. Then he hit her. It was in slow motion as she slumped to the floor with a thud, her eyes glossy and her hand holding her injured cheek. " No!" I yelled as I ran next to her. " Stop it!" I remember he came after me next. A looming shadow with fist's of fury. He moved to hit me when Yamato stepped in front of me.  
" Move out of the way, boy!" Dad said in a low, dangerous tone. Yamato didn't move, just shook his head in a courageous yet frightening way. The fist came down and nailed him, creating a popping sound as it hit his cheek. He still didn't move from his spot. The fist's came down again and again, each battering the proud form of my older brother. I cried silently holding my mother, knowing I could do nothing as my father beat my pride and joy, my brother.  
I guess I blacked out after that. For when I woke up the police were there and an ambulance. A man kept asking me questions but I wasn't paying attention to him. I was trying to find my brother. When I found him I wanted to throw up. He was on one of those white linen hospital bed things. It brought out the red on his face. The left side of his face was so bruised I couldn't recognize it. His right eye was black as was his left. Blood was coming out of his nose and mouth. In that moment, standing there looking at the fragile angel that I called my brother, I wanted to die. Die rather than see him like this. I opened my mouth and a scream erupted, loud and tortured. The tears came naturally, cascading down my cheeks.  
I'll be the first to tell you that I really hate being a crybaby. But at this moment I really didn't care.   
" What's this kid doing here?" I heard a man ask. " Get him out of here." I was passed from one person to another, all the while my mind picking up the yells and conversations of others. " Life flights here!" " This kid needs it now!" " It's a real shame. A real shame." " Who's taking this one?"   
" I am!" I heard a familiar voice yell. I was placed in Kari's mom's arms. Kari and I were best friends, well besides Matt and me. We went to school and did all sorts of stuff together. She had a brother named Taichi, which Yama did stuff with him. I'm getting off the subject. I spent the night at Sara's house. She tried her best to cheer me up, as did her brother. Nothing helped though. I would just sit and look ahead; my mind was totally focused on my brother.   
Then the day where I could go back to my mom came. I cried when I saw her. Her cheek was bruised but it had begun to fade a little. Together we both took the trip to the hospital to visit Matt. I made sure we brought him a balloon and a stuffed animal. I know it sounds stupid but I was sure it would protect him. The stuffed animal was a cat. A black cat with big aqua eyes, large eyes like Yama's. I thought it would come alive and claw anyone who touched my brother.   
We walked into his room to be greeted by the sound of machines. I looked at the bed and began to cry. My once tall and beautiful brother was now feeble looking and wounded. The only way I could tell it was him was by the wild spiky blond hair that shot out of the white bandages that surrounded his head. The left side of his face was purple, courtesy of the bruise from my fathers fist. His right arm was in a cast. My mother told me he was in a coma. A severe blow to the head from my dad is how it happened.   
I began to cry and cry. My heart was broken and so was my brother's body. My brother, my savior.  
  
~*~*~*~*~END FLASHBACK~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
As you can tell, I'm still sitting here in the hospital chair waiting for Matt to wake up. The nurses have taken off the bandages on his face and head. The bruising has gone down but you can still tell it's there.   
My dad is in jail. The place where he should have been kept long ago. My mom is suing him. He has caused damage to our lives, both mental and physical. My mom is going to classes. Classes that she hopes will help her not feel guilty and that will help her out in taking care of the stress that has come along with this tragedy. One good thing has come out of this though. Matt is going to live with us when he comes out of his coma, which is the only good thing. Our lives are wounded and it is going to take allot of pain to place back the pieces to where we were before.  
While this is happening, I look at Matt. My beautiful brother. He is beautiful even in his fragile state. The state he is in now. The tears on my cheeks have now dried. I can't wait till he wakes up. Then we can begin to piece our lives back together. Looking out the window, I see the sun set, reminding me I owe thanks to Yamato for another day. Until he wakes up, I can only watch my brother.   
  
My brother and my savior. 


End file.
